I want to die?
by la-bren
Summary: Es acerca de los adolescentes pandilleros, Goten esta muuuuuy incluido en esto, ya que es uno de los integrantes de una pandilla, en esta historia Goten se hace el tonto para poder salir de un problema que tiene, también con ayuda de Trunks.
1. ¿Por qué yo?

**I want to die?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Quiero decirles que en este fanfic, todo lo que pasa en la vida es normal, o sea que no hay enemigos, ni cosas por el estilo, además pongo la fuerza de Goten y Trunks un poco baja a la que normalmente usan. Cuando la terminen de leer sabrán por qué hago esto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**[Capítulo 1. ¿Por qué yo?]**  
  
Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 15 años se encontraban camino al colegio y como siempre se toparon con los mismos tipos que aparentaban ser malditos y problemáticos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Eran como 5, vestidos todo de negro. 

Goten.¿Qué quieren?

???.(dirigiéndose a Trunks) Tu dinero...... niño rico

Trunks.Sí... no?? Se los voy a dar ahorita no...? Ajajaja..... y luego?

???.Estamos hablando en serio idiota!!

Trunks y Goten.Ajajjajajja............

???.O nos lo das.... o te lo quitamos a la fuerza...

Trunks.Sí... sigue soñando....

???.grr..... no me encabrones porque sí me pongo violento...

Trunks.Que bien!!

???.Estúpido... te arrepentirás de haber nacido...

Se le aventó a Trunks, 'dándole un puñetazo', el cual no pudo realizarse, obviamente, ya que Trunks se había desvanecido y apareció detrás del chavo golpeándolo en la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente. 

Trunks.Alguien más se quiere meter conmigo?

???.(otro chavo) Maldito.... (le quería pegar)

Goten.Tú... a dónde vas....... (le soltaba una patada en la cara y lo dejaba tirado también) alguien más??

Los tres que sobraban terminaron huyendo. Trunks y Goten los dejaron ir y siguieron su camino hacia el colegio. Al llegar se encontraron con un amigo de Goten.

Yaten.Qué onda Goten!!??

Goten.Qué hay Yaten???

Yaten.Traigo nuevo chisme!!

Goten.Ah sí.... cúal??

Yaten.Hay una nueva en secundaria que está...... mmmmmmm............. como quiere.......

Trunks.¿Cómo se llama?

Yaten.Algo así de........ cómo me dijeron............ ah sí........ Bra......

Goten y Trunks se voltearon a ver con cara de 'pobre cuate..... en quien se fija!'

Yaten.Que................. no me digas que ya la conoces.....

Goten.mmm.......... más o menos....... Sí BABOSO.......... CLARO QUE LA CONOZCO.......

Trunks.Es mi hermana......

Yaten.Ahja...... eh.... ah..... es que..... eh........ mmm... bueno....... este....... sí...... es... buena onda....

Goten.(veía a Yaten con una mirada penetrante) en quién te fijas eh!!

Yaten.Oye...... es que........ esta guapa...........

Trunks.Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh........... no hubieras dicho eso........

Yaten.Por qué?

Trunks.Eh......... es que........ son novios........ y la cuida.......... mmmta...... como no tienes idea...

Yaten.Eh... bueno...... yo....................................................... me tengo que ir..........

Salía corriendo y Goten lo persiguió; cuando lo alcanzó, lo detuvo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Yaten.

Goten.Amo a Bra......... y no quiero que le pase nada..... entiendes!!!

Yaten.Sí, sí, sí............ esta bien........... m-me encargaré de que nadie la....... la toque......

Goten.bien dicho........ (lo soltó)

Yaten.(después de unos segundos) ay... me dolió......... pensé que ibas a matar........

Goten.quieres que se haga realidad tu pensamiento.......

Yaten. No, no, no, no, no, no............... ahí dejalo..... no................................... luego nos vemos

Se fue y Trunks se le acercó a Goten.

Trunks.Te pasas wey!

Goten.Por qué lo dices?

Trunks.No más.....

Goten.no....... dímelo.....

Trunks.No es nada...... cálmate wey no pasa nada........

Goten.dímelo.......

Trunks.Wey......... estás raro......... tú no eras así....... es más, siempre andas de free, no sé por qué ahora te interesas tanto por mi hermana......

Goten.Me gusta Bra.......... y............. ya no quiero andar de free...... esa es la bronca.....

Trunks.Aha........ sí claro...........

Goten.bueno......... no me creas y ya!! (se iba)

Trunks.Nunca lo voy a entender......

Regresaron al salón, Goten se sentó en el lugar de hasta atrás, Trunks lo siguió y se sentó al lado, luego unos amigos de Goten llegaron a molestarlo, pero en plan de buena onda. Lo empujaban y casi lo tiraban de la banca, en eso empezaron a decir babosadas y a uno se le salió decir algo importante.

Bruno.Wey........ que vamos a hacer con lo de mañana......

A Goten se le abrían los ojos y con una mirada de '¡Cállate Imbécil!' vio a Bruno y murmurando totalmente le dijo.

Goten.cállate idiota!!

Trunks.Qué.....? Qué van a hacer mañana o qué...??

Bruno.Eh...... ah.......... no nada....... me confundí de persona......

Goten. sí...... ya sabes....... este wey es bien imbécil......

Trunks.Aha......

Bruno.En serio........ eh........ bueno............ luego nos vemos............ voy a buscar a la persona con la que me confundí contigo..........

Goten.(entre dientes) pero que imbécil eres.....

Trunks.Quién es esa persona?

Bruno.Eh......... pues......... una persona que se parece a Goten........

Goten golpeó a Bruno en la nuca.

Trunks.Quién es ese que se parece a Goten?

Bruno.Ah...... este........... me tengo que ir (se iba)

Goten.(se daba una palmada en la cabeza) pero que menso, hasta se parece a mí

Trunks.Goten?

Goten.sí?

Trunks.Que está pasando aquí?

Goten.nada, lo que pasa es que es un imbécil

Trunks.No ya, neto, que pasa contigo?

Goten.de que hablas?

Trunks.Desde hace un mes estas raro

Goten.para nada..... por qué lo dices......?

Trunks.Wey........ no soy idiota........ eres mi mejor amigo y luego, luego me doy cuenta

Goten.Trunks...... tú sabes, más que nadie, que si me pasara algo te lo diría

Trunks.Es lo que siempre he pensado...... pero ahora como que algo no checa

Goten.checa de que?

Trunks.No sé...... como que algo te traes

Goten.pts.......... no......... claro que no...........

Luego tocó la campana. Y se sentaron en las bancas, ya bien para tomar clase.

Trunks.Conste eh!!

Goten.mmm......

Ese día a la media noche. 

Goten.shit............... voy a llegar tarde........ (salía por la ventana de su cuarto) verga......... demasiada amenaza me han dado............ (sus papás estaban completamente dormidos) maldita sea........ por qué tiene que ser tan lejos...................... (se iba volando lo más rápido que pudo) que bien................................ llegué......................... ahí está Evil...... (llegó junto a él, pero una calle antes había aterrizado, para que no lo vieran volando)

Evil.Hasta que llegas............ ya pensábamos irte a buscar.......

Goten.es que........................... aaaaaaaajjajajajajaj....... tenía......... tenía chorrillo.......

Evil........................................... mmm........... es Goten................ traes todo?

Goten.eh...................... ooouu................ que teníamos que traer?

Evil.Mmm......... hay veces que llegas a desesperarme....................

Goten.ja..........

Evil.Tenías que traer el lote (una libreta), la calibre 45, la pistola de bolsillo, la daga, la navaja suiza, la cuerda, la pluma (tenía una pistola integrada), dinero Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE TU UNIFORME COMPLETO..........

Goten.oou..... creo que lo único que traigo es................................ la daga.......... y todo porque nunca la saco de la bota..........

Evil..................... YA ME DESESPERASTE...................... TE ME VAS AHORITA MISMO POR TODO...........

Goten.QUÉ......... ESTÁS LOCO!?!?!

Evil.Quién es el líder?

Goten.tú no........

Evil.Pero soy el sublíder

Goten.tú dijiste líder no sublíder

Evil.Bueno...... pero para el caso es lo mismo 

Goten.no........ el líder tiene más poder que tú.......

Evil.......................................................... ahora si ya me colmaste la fregada paciencia.............. quieres que vayamos con él.........

Goten.con quién?

Evil.Eres o te haces?

Goten.no............ no tengo ganas de ir al baño........pero gracias de todos modos....

Evil.Eres un imbécil, te lo han dicho......

Goten.Sí un par de veces............ pero te acostumbras.............

Evil.Ash........... ya pásate!!

Goten.y si me va mal con...................... él........

Evil.Pásate y cállate!

Pasaba y todos lo veían con cara de 'milagro, llegaste'

Némesis.Ya que estamos TOOOOOOODOS (se dirigió a Goten) completos, empezaremos la sesión. Primero que nada, espero que hayan traído todo lo que pedimos........

Goten.(levanta la mano) y qué pasa si........... (fue interrumpido)

Némesis.Goten.......... que no trajiste....?

Goten.pues....... jejej........ todo........... jajajajjaj........ sólo traje la daga....

Némesis.Hijo de tu puta madre.........

Goten.que yo sepa..... mi mamá sólo se acuesta con mi papá.........

Némesis.pero qué imbécil eres!!

Goten.Evil me acaba de decir eso!

Némesis.Si ya me imagino por qué...

Goten.ja........

Némesis.Bueno...... sigamos (fue interrumpido)

Chavo.Pero que no va a recibir la paliza, el cabrón...

Goten.(pensando) 'jojojo...... pobre...... no me voy a dejar'

Némesis.Mmm....... tengo algo mejor para él.......

Goten.ooouu.......

Némesis.Que él recoja todo el pinche desmadre que hagamos y además escribir mil veces 'debo traer todo' y con BONITA LETRA entiendes imbécil!!

Goten.QUEEEE........ sí claro, y luego......!! Hasta crees que yo voy a hacer esas chingaderas....

Némesis.GOTEN!!

Goten.pero.... pero......

Némesis.Puto cabrón....... no es de que se te hinche el huevo hacerlo o no.... lo vas a hacer pero no mil veces sino dos mil malditas veces.......

Goten.yo y mi gran bocota..... chingadas letras de mierda, pinche puto el que inventó el jodigo abecedario......

Némesis.Está claro, cabrón hijo de la fregada verga........

Goten.chinga tu madre........

Némesis.Qué dijiste???

Goten.que sí lo que tú quieras!!

Némesis.Pásenle una maldita pluma y una pinche hoja, ya que el puto ojete no trae nada.........

Goten.oye bájale!! No me insultes de esa manera........ a cualquiera se le puede olvidar

Némesis.Tienes razón eres un cualquiera....... (le daban la pluma y la hoja) aquí tienes tus fregadas cosas................

Goten.lo tengo que hacer ahorita.......

Némesis.Noooo.................... ahorita

Goten.mmm..... (se ponía a hacerla)

Némesis.Ahora sí sigamos........... (los demás decían 'milagro') el grupo Toldo investigó las alarmas del bote (cárcel)

G. Toldo.(el encargado del grupo) Ya llevamos las alarmas posibles, pero todavía nos falta algunas mierdas.......

Némesis.Bien...... ahí síganle..................... el grupo Rota, ya revisó el horario de la chota (policía)

G. Rota.Trabajan las 24 horas turnándose, pero sin embargo los de la noche dejan la guarura y se ponen a jugar cartas, dominó y pendejadas por el estilo

Némesis.Em........ chido.... bien........................................................ y el grupo............. Bardo...... ya investigó en qué cuarto se encuentra Uzier.....? (el integrante del grupo)

G. Bardo.No esta muy alto........ está como en el tercer piso, y es el cuarto 687

Némesis.Bieeeeeenn............... entonces empezaremos el plan de huida para Uzier, lo tenemos que sacar de ahí a como de lugar....... 

Elaboraron todo un plan y lo empezaron a realizar. Salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la cárcel. Se colocaban en los lugares asignados. Goten seguía escribiendo las chorrocientas repeticiones, a él sólo lo ocupaban como protección. El grupo Bardo, se situó enfrente del cuarto del chavo, el grupo Toldo desactivaba las alarmas. 

Némesis.Bien, llegamos....... ya terminó el grupo Toldo? 

G. Toldo.Sí, todo está desactivado, excepto las que se encuentran cerca de la tira (policía) 

Némesis.No importa............... Grupo Rota, vigilen bien a la chota, no nos vaya a fallar algo.......... 

G. Rota.Estamos en eso!! 

Némesis.Y el grupo Bardo, sáquenlo de ahí ahora!! 

G. Bardo.Seguimos en eso jefe..... 

Némesis.Goten........ tú vienes conmigo...... 

Goten.pero........ nunca voy a terminar 

Némesis.YA DEJA ESA FREGADERA........ (se las tiraba) 

Goten.pero....... 

Némesis.Luego las haces!! 

Goten.no......... pero........... ya.............. 

Némesis.CÁLLATE Y VEN!!! 

Se iban con el grupo Bardo para sacar al chavo del cuarto. El chavo, por su parte, ya estaba listo y preparado para huir. Al llegar, el chavo salió, pero llegó un policía y los empezó a perseguir. 

Némesis.Goten...... la tira.......... vámonos......... 

Goten.bien.............. (se iban pero el policía los cachaba) 

Policía.OIGAN......... ESPEREN........ NO HUYAN!! 

Como ya saben, a Goten se le había olvidado el uniforme así que no se le tapaba la cholla y uno de los policías lo reconocía, ya que estos estaban muy ligados a la Capsule Corp. 

Policía.Oye....... que no ese joven es el que siempre va a la Corporación Cápsula 

Policía2. creo que sí........ 

Salieron corriendo con el chavo Uzier y la policía los perseguía obviamente. Pero se les perdió de vista y lograron escapar. A esa misma hora toda la pandilla estaba celebrando el que pudieran pelarse de la tira. Clásico que en esas celebraciones le daba por robar una tienda cerrado y dejarlo todo un desmadre; se robaban todas las chelas, refrescos, bebidas, dulces, todo lo que había; rompían vidrios, graffiteaban. Se llevaban las cámaras escondidas que veían. Y luego se iban a la cueva (lugar de escondite) a seguir celebrando; bebían y comían todo lo que robaron. Al día siguiente, sabiendo que todos terminaron geteándose, Goten no se levantó y lamentablemente era día de escuela, pero éste no fue. Ya en la escuela, como en la tercera hora. 

Trunks.(pensando) 'Por qué no habrá venido? Le voy a hablar (marcaba y contestaba Milk) 

Milk.Bueno? 

Trunks.Hola, soy Trunks... ehmm..... y Goten? 

Milk.Y para qué le hablas aquí a la casa? 

Trunks.Eh........... (entendía que tampoco estaba ahí) creo que me equivoqué de teléfono.... adiós (colgaba) 

Terminando el día en la escuela, como a las 6pm. A Trunks se le ocurría hablarle a Goten a su casa. Y éste último contestaba. 

Goten.bueno? 

Trunks.Wey........ por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?? 

Goten.eh.......... Trunks qué onda, qué haces? 

Trunks.Pues aquí, haciendo bolitas.................... por qué no fuiste?? 

Goten.o sea............... me enfermé.......... 

Trunks.No estabas en tu casa.......... hablé y me contestó tu mamá, pregunté por ti........ y me dijo que para qué hablaba a la casa... le dije que me confundí de teléfono 

Goten.HABLASTE A LA CASA???? ERES UN IMBÉCIL...... 

Trunks.Pues sí......... no estabas en la escuela........ 

Goten.PERO TENGO CELULAR!! 

Trunks.Estaba apagado.... 

Goten.eh........ OOOUUU!! 

Trunks.Dónde estabas wey? 

Goten.emm.......... ya viste la del Exorcista?? 

Trunks.NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA 

Goten.cuál tema? 

Trunks.Eres o te haces? 

Goten.te preocupas por dónde estuve cuando hay cosas más importantes como el agua que se está acabando................ 

Trunks.Como sea........... dónde estuviste? 

Goten.em......... tengo que colgar hay pitufos volando!! 'Clic' (colgaba) 

Trunks..................................................... (volvía a marcar) 

Goten.(en su casa) FUCK....... QUE HAGO QUE LE DIGO?? (ring, ring; descolgaba) 

Trunks.Bueno............... Goten?? 

Goten.Funerarias La Gallega?? 

Trunks.Ya Goten!!! 

Goten.qué medidas tiene su muerto!! 

Trunks.Mmmmmm............. 

Goten.eh.......... eso no existe 'Clic' (colgaba) 

Trunks.Mmmmm........... pinche viejete........... 

Goten.(mientras en su casa)................ shit.................. eh.......... ya sé...... (iba con su papá)...... eh papá............. si llaman de nuevo di que es.......... la Florería......... eh.............. González..... 

Goku.Qué?? Por qué?? Qué pasó?? 

Goten.no nada......... hazlo por tu hijito..... sí?? 

Goku.Bueno........ 

Vuelve a marcar Trunks y Goku contesta. 

Goku.Florería López........ ah no perdón Gómez....... 

Trunks.Mmmmm............. 

Goku.ah no....................... Goten, cómo era?? 

Goten.(se pegaba con la mano la cabeza) trae para acá (le quitaba el teléfono)............. por el momento........... está....... eh...... fuera de servicio.............. hasta luego......... 'Clic' (colgaba) 

Trunks.Mmmm........ (le volvía marcar) 

Milk.(descolgaba) bue.............. (fue interrumpida bruscamente) 

Trunks.CHINGA TU MADRE............. DEJA DE COLGAR EL MALDITO TELÉFONO.......... 

Milk.PERDÓN?? 

Trunks.Eh......................................... me volví a equivocar de teléfono 'Clic' (colgaba) 

Milk.(llegó Goten)........................ qué le pasa a Trunks?? 

Goten.eh........... por qué ma' 

Milk.Desde la mañana ha tratado de hablarle a alguien... y es más me acaba de gritar algo no muy agradable... no querrá hablar a tu celular?? 

Goten.eh............. me tengo que ir 

Milk.Porque siempre que habla se equivoca de teléfono, no querrá hablar contigo? 

Goten.eh........ no sé........ 

Milk.Por cierto.... ahora me acuerdo, en la mañana habló preguntando por ti...........qué no estabas en la escuela? 

Goten.sí........... es que........ me sentí mal y........... me fui a la enfermería.... 

Milk.Estas bien......... que tenías? 

Goten.sólo me duele la cabeza 

Mientras en Capsule Corp. 

Trunks.Maldito Goten......... (ring, ring)............ bueno?? 

Policía.(con voz toda naca) Hablamos del Reclusorio Sur Presos Unidos 

Trunks.Este............. sí que se le ofrece? 

Policía.Está la Sra. Briefs..? 

Trunks.Eh......... no se encuentra..... quiere dejarle recado? 

Policía.Lo que pasa es que el día de ayer se escapó un preso 

Trunks.(pensaba) 'Con ese nombre quien no?' 

Policía.Se escapó con ayuda de una banda y creemos que uno do los jóvenes es un joven que va muy seguido a Capsule Corp. 

Trunks.Qué????? 

Policía.Es un muchacho de cabello negro, etc, etc, etc. (le decía todas las características de Goten) 

Trunks.No puede ser.............. este.... no lo ............ no lo creo.... 

Policía.Sólo queremos informarle....... 

Trunks.Claro lo sé.... bueno yo le hablo después....... voy a investigar el asunto 

Policía.Muy bien, gracias joven......  
  
Continuará --->  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Que tal me quedó.. no sé si les guste y si es cierto pues siganla leyendo.. ñe~~ dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


	2. ¡Qué difícil es la vida!

**I want to die?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Quieren seguirle?? ajajja que bieng!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**[Capítulo 2. ¡Qué difícil es la vida!]**  
  
Colgaba e inmediatamente Trunks se iba a casa de Goten. Al llegar tocó el timbre y lamentablemente le abrió Milk. 

Milk.Quién?? 

Trunks.(pensaba) 'Maldita sea.... por qué tiene que ser su madre...' este.... soy Trunks.... 

Milk.(abría) hola Trunks....... qué haces por aquí? 

Trunks.Eh....... tengo que decirle algo a Goten................................ y lo de......... hace rato........ no se lo quería decir a usted, es que....... se me salió........ 

Milk.Sí, me di cuenta... 

Trunks.Perdón.... 

Milk.Ya pásate!! 

Trunks.Gracias........ (entraba y luego, luego encontraba a Goten, estaba sentado en la sala) 

Milk.Goten....... llegó Trunks!! 

Goten.(abrió los ojos y se desesperó, no sabía cómo explicarle lo del por qué no fue a la escuela).......... eh............. sí.......... 

Trunks.(Milk se iba a su cuarto) Goten tenemos que hablar..... 

Goten.de qué?? todavía sigues traumado con lo de que no fui a la escuela?? 

Trunks.NO..... bueno también pero........... mejor te lo digo en otra parte, no querrás que se entere tu madre...... 

Goten.de que hablas......... me asustas.... 

Trunks.Vámonos.......... 

Goten.esta bien............... MAMÁ VOY A SALIR......... ME VOY CON TRUNKS.... 

Milk.NOOOOO....... (bajaba) 

Goten.pero mamá...... 

Milk.NO...... primero arregla tu cuarto........ 

Goten.pero..... 

Trunks.Vamos rápido..... 

Milk.NO 

Goten.por favor mamita linda........... (todo cursi) 

Milk.Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm................... pero no llegues tarde 

Goten.no....... (salían. Trunks sacaba una cápsula de un carro último modelo. Se subieron y se fueron) oye......... que es lo quieres decirme......... 

Trunks.Mira....... soy tu amigo....... y quiero ayudarte en lo que te pasa........... sólo falta que me digas lo que tienes......... 

Goten.TRUNKS NADA MÁS POR ESO TE PREOCUPASTE!!! Pero no tengo nada....... 

Trunks.Habló la policía a mi casa, dijeron que ayer se escapó un preso y que reconocieron a uno de la banda............ las características que me dieron fueron las tuyas............ 

Goten.(se quedó paralizado, no podía hablar, le costaba trabajo).................................................... 

Trunks.Por qué te quedaste callado?? 

Goten.................................... eh..... pero...... hay muchos tipos que se parecen a mí.......... 

Trunks.Sí, sobre todo que ayer en la madrugada, bueno sería hoy en la madrugada y HOY EN LA MAÑANA NO FUISTE A LA ESCUELA!! No crees que algo me pudiera imaginar??? 

Goten.(trataba de aguantarse el dolor de cabeza de la cruda que tenía)...... no grites chinga!!! 

Trunks.POR QUÉ NO VOY A GRITAR....... aparte desde que estas raro, ya usas manga larga.... todos te decían que si no tenías frío y comentarios por el estilo, ahora usas pura manga larga........ digo no viene al caso, pero lo he notado en ti....... 

Goten.neto no viene al caso......... 

Trunks.Pero por qué?? 

Goten.porque me dio frío y yaaaaaa!! 

Trunks.Será que escondes algo......... te haz hecho tatuajes acaso?? Digo es lo que menos me importa saber de ti......... 

Goten.entonces para que lo preguntas......... 

Trunks.O tendrás marcas de suicidio?? 

Goten.(lo veía con cara de 'Qué pedo con tu vida??') claro que no....... ni que estuviera idiota para realizar semejante atrocidad........ 

Trunks.Entonces......? 

Goten.qué???? O sea.......... ya no se puede tener un poco de libertad aquí o qué??? 

Trunks.Bueno, tendrías algún inconveniente en mostrarme tus brazos??? 

Goten.eh......... y para qué los quieres ver??? 

Trunks.Nada más....... digo no creo que te moleste, o tienes marcas que no sepa??? 

Goten.no.... pero....... 

Trunks.Ya chinga..... déjame ver y ya!! 

Goten no quería y se oponía fuertemente, porque como Trunks había dicho, Goten tenía tatuajes de serpientes y demás en todo lo que es el brazo y antebrazo. También tenía la marca de acero que lo distinguía de las pandillas. Esta marca estaba hecha con un pedazo de acero inoxidable metido dentro de la piel, para que no lo pudiera sacar nunca o ni tan fácilmente como un tatuaje. 

Lo que pasa es que Goten está metido a una pandilla, donde están muy unidos uno de otro y todos los integrantes de esta pandilla utilizan esa marca de acero para distinguirlos vilmente de todos. Goten en un principio no quería entrar, pero... 

**SUCESO**

Goten.(se encontraba en la calle y de repente encontraba a un cuate madreado y como si hubiera tenido una pelea) amigo.... amigo.... estás bien?? 

Chavo.Qué.... qué me p................... (se desmayaba) 

Goten.no espera no te........ shit................. lo dejaré o........ 

En eso vio uno de los tatuajes que tenía en el brazo y como dice la dirección de dónde esta la cueva, su lugar de escondite, lo llevó, sin saber de qué era esa dirección. Al llegar vio un grupo de chavos con los mismos tatuajes, al principio le dio miedo, no sabía en qué estaba metiéndose. 

Chavo.(otro) y tú quién eres? 

Goten.eh...... para qué quieres saberlo.... 

Chavo.Qué haces aquí..... cómo supiste dónde estaba este lugar..... 

Goten.pues......... en el tatuaje del chavo decía esta dirección.... 

Chavo.Y por qué lo trajiste?? 

Goten.mi intuición...... acaso?? 

Chavo. Qué?? 

Goten.olvídalo, quiénes son ustedes?? 

Chavo.No debes de saberlo....... y vete antes de que alguien más te vea, y no menciones nada de este lugar, si no te mueres...... 

Goten.pero.... 

Chavo.Entiéndelo.... si no quieres morir...... 

Goten.bue......... 

Chavo.Shit........ ya salió..... lárgate antes de que te vea 

Goten.bien...... (se iba pero alguien lo detenía) qué..... qué...... quién es?? 

Chavo.Es Némesis, el líder de esta asociación..... 

Némesis.Quién eres?? 

Goten.eh......... y para qué quieres saberlo?? 

Chavos.(todos los de la pandilla) uhhhhhhh....... no hubieras dicho eso!! 

Goten.qué y por qué?? 

Némesis.Parece que no me conoces 

Goten.pues no....... 

Némesis.NO ME CONTESTES DE ESA FORMA 

Goten.TE CONTESTO COMO QUIERO 

Némesis................ mátenlo 

Goten.qué?? 

Los chavos se le echaban encima, pero como Goten es superior a todos ellos, los derrotó muy fácilmente. 

Némesis.Quién eres?? Y qué es lo que quieres?? 

Goten.NO TE IMPORTA.... mejor me voy 

Némesis.No puedes, sabes de nuestro escondite y la única forma de librarte es entrar en este grupo o morir...... 

Goten.morir..........?? aaaaaaaaajajjajajajjajajaj........ haber si pueden 

Némesis.Me doy cuenta que haces pesas o practicas algún deporte rudo.... 

Goten.practico artes marciales...... 

Némesis.Vaya.... mejor aún......... entonces tendrás que entrar a la fuerza 

Goten.sí, como no........... 

Némesis.Entonces investigaremos de tu familia y amigos, y si no entras, en menos de que te des cuenta estarán muertos....... 

Goten.aaaaaaaaaaaajajjajajaj haber si pueden con ellos......... aaaaajajjajaja 

Némesis.No nos asustas........ y es la verdad, los matamos!!! 

Goten.te estoy diciendo que haber si pueden..... mi familia no esta fácil de derrotar, son más fuertes que yo, es más 10 veces más fuertes que yo.... 

Némesis.Incluyendo a tu madre??? 

Goten.ella fue la que me enseñó a pelear........ 

Némesis.Novia..... amigos... amigas???? 

Goten.no tengo por el momento y mis amigos... ja...... soy el más débil.... 

Némesis.Pero de dónde viene este imbécil...... 

Goten.no podrás conmigo nunca........ 

Némesis.Vaya....... eres un enemigo fuerte, pero entonces te perseguiremos y amenazaremos con matarte en todo lo que te espera de vida..... sabremos todo de ti, y a las personas más débiles que aprecies, las mataremos 

Goten.están locos, pero que tienen en el cerebro, si es que tienen?? 

Némesis.Muerte........ (el apodo de uno de los integrantes) ven acá...... 

Muerte.(se le acercaba) dígame........ 

Némesis.(Murmurando exageradamente) quítale la mochila e investiga su ascendencia.. 

Muerte.Bien...... 

Seguían discutiendo y en eso un chavo se le acercaba discretamente a Goten, pero este sentía su presencia y volteaba para ver quien era, en eso Muerte le quitó la mochila y su cartera, éste último era experto en quitarle las cosas a los demás sin que se den cuenta. 

Goten.que..... quién....... espera........ deja eso, dámelo!! 

Muerte iba inmediatamente con Némesis y le entregaba las cosas, este luego, luego se metía a la cueva y los demás chavos lo trataban de detener, uno de estos chavos sacaba una botella con cloroformo, tomaba un trapo le untaba esto último y se lo ponía en la cara a Goten para que lo inhalara y se durmiera. 

Después de lo sucedido, Némesis registró cuadernos, absolutamente todo de la mochila de Goten, lo increíble fue que no le quitaron el dinero que traía en la cartera, sólo vieron si traía fotos o algo por el estilo. Mientras que los demás de la banda, le metían el pedazo de acero por dentro de la piel, en el mismo lugar que lo tenían todos, en el antebrazo izquierdo por debajo para que no se notara a simple vista, lo llenaban de tatuajes en los dos brazos, iguales a los de todos los de la pandilla, hasta que despertó. 

Goten.qué....... dónde estoy...... qué hago aquí.... 

Némesis.Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quién despertó......... el bello durmiente...... 

Todos reían menos Goten que quedó anonadado al ver tanta sangre salir de su brazo. 

Goten.pero...... pero qué me hicieron??? 

Némesis.Eres el nuevo integrante de la pandilla, tu apodo será..... 

Goten.están locos....... pero.... qué dem....... ouuuuuch!! Que me metieron?? 

Némesis.Te recomiendo que no te toques durante un tiempo si no te va a doler..... 

Goten.qué..... malditos..... (se le aventaba) 

Némesis.A, a...... (diciendo 'No-o') si te acercas un milímetro más, mataremos a una tal Bra o a una tal Marron o sólo a una tal Pan 

Goten.jaaaaaaa........ si claro y sobre todo a esa tal Pan, en el torneo de artes marciales me derrotó........ y sólo tenía 4 años la enana!! 

Némesis.Queeee.......... no me asustas, pero de seguro las otras son tan débiles.... 

Goten.(sólo calló)......................... que me metieron y por qué tanto tatuaje.....?? 

Némesis.Esos tatuajes son parte del uniforme de la pandilla..... y te metimos un pedazo de acero, ah claro que inoxidable, no queremos muertes vanas por tétanos o enfermedades de ese tipo..... 

Goten.y.... y cómo lo metieron, me sale demasiada sangre..... 

Némesis.No te preocupes, no pierdes ni un litro, es más, ni un cuarto....... además todos tenemos el mismo y seguimos aquí...... 

Goten.(todos le enseñaban, veía el suyo y se quedaba pensando) 'diablos y ahora que voy a hacer' pero me lo puedo qui........ 

Némesis.A, a........... tampoco....... 

Goten.queeeeee!!! 

Némesis.Un integrante se lo quiso quitar y se le infectó el brazo horriblemente y se lo tuvieron que amputar.... 

Goten quedó paralizado, pero se acordó de las semillas del ermitaño. Pero no quiso arriesgarse. 

**TÉRMINO DEL SUCESO**

Así es como se unió a esto y no pudo zafarse, se empezó a llevar con todos y más con el líder principal. Entonces Goten le cambió, drásticamente el tema, pero Trunks estaba desesperado, paró el carro, le puso una mirada diabólica a Goten y éste salió corriendo del carro volando y Trunks lo persiguió, lo alcanzó, lo detuvo de tal manera que no podía escabullirse. 

Goten.nooo... espera, noooo...... 

Trunks.(lo remangaba y veía todos los tatuajes) óraleeee!!! Estos sí son tatuaje de verdad (le subía más la manga del brazo izquierdo y veía el pedazo de acero) wow.... y esto qué es?? 

Goten.no, no lo toques....... 

Trunks.Por qué?? qué te metiste...... 

Goten.es un...... no olvídalo 

Trunks.No ahora me dices si no te rompo el cuello...... 

Goten.eh........ wey déjame........ 

Trunks.Qué pedo con tu vida??? 

Goten.nada..... sólo..... vete..... (seguía con su dolor de cabeza) 

Trunks.Entonces si eras ese chavo de ayer verdad??? 

Goten.NOOOOOOOOOOO CARAJO!! 

Trunks.Aha...... sino me dices lo que te pasa o lo que tienes o en que estas metido, le digo todo lo que pasó hoy a tu mamá....... o sea que no fuiste a la escuela, los tatuajes, este pedazo de no sé que fregados de tu brazo, lo del policía que me habló hace rato, etc, etc, etc...... 

Goten.CHINGA TU MADRE IMBÉCIL.... 

Trunks.Juro que se lo digo...... 

Goten......................................................... esta bien te lo diré, pero júrame que NO LE DIRÁS NADA A NADIE!! 

Trunks.Lo juro....... 

Goten.no pongas changuitos..... 

Trunks.Esta bien..... I jure you, I jure you 

Goten.bien, lo que pasa es que................. 

Le contaba todo, lo que acabo de contar hace rato. Trunks no lo podía creer, cómo su mejor amigo le tenía guardado gran problema. Inmediatamente reaccionó y lo quiso ayudar a salir de esto.  
  
Continuará --->  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Cómo va?? ñe~~ dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


	3. Una discusión sin límite

**I want to die?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Síganle pues... los personajes son de Akira Toriyama!! amo a ese cuate!!! 9____9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**[Capítulo 3. Una discusión sin límite]**  
  
Goten.no Trunks....... no puedo salir de esto, y no trates de ayudarme......... haz de cuenta que no te lo conté....... 

Trunks.Si no me dejas ayudarte, se lo digo todo a tu familia, y........... no mejor se lo digo a Bra o entonces no sales con ella...... 

Goten.malditooooo!!! 

Trunks.además has de estar metido en drogas verdad?? 

Goten.wey........ me obligan a tomarlas..... 

Trunks.puta madre......... por lo menos salte de eso!! 

Goten.cómo wey..........??? 

Trunks.no sé........ 

Goten.hay una manera de salirse pero es muy trágica, bueno no salirte pero ya no participar en las actividades que hacen como liberar a gente del bote, robar tiendas, graffitear, etc...... 

Trunks.cuál? 

Goten.ca-casarme..... 

Trunks.(se quedó atónito y pensando) NO..... eso sí que no...... no te vas a casar con mi hermana para poder salirte de eso.......... 

Goten.bueno..... no casarme sino tener hijos....... si te casas, solamente, de todos modos tienes que ir..... eso es a huevo..... sólo cuando tienes hijos....... 

Trunks.nooooooo......... y menos con mi hermana....... no la vas a lastimarla, prefiero decirle y que te mande a volar........ 

Goten.wey, no pien.... (interrumpido) 

Trunks.O SEA QUE NADA MÁS LA HAS ESTADO USANDO..... 

Goten.no... claro que n....... (interrumpido) 

Trunks.TOOOOOODO ESTE TIEMPO LA HAS ESTADO USANDO...??? 

Goten.CHINGA DEJAME HABLAR...... no la he usado.......... sólo que....... ya estoy harto de ir a esas malditas juntas, ser parte de esa............ pandilla............ te juro que me arrepiento de haber llevado al chavo a la cueva 

Trunks.pero la ibas a usar verdad? 

Goten............................................... quieres que te diga una mentira............. 

Trunks.no 

Goten.Entonces no me hagas contestar, digo ya sabes cuál es la respuesta no?? 

Trunks.eres un.... (le daba un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiraba al suelo, recordando que estaban flotando en el aire) 

Goten..... ou... me dolió............. 

Trunks.(llegaba hasta donde Goten) no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, no te voy a permitir que la lastimes, para salirte de esa...... estupidez, mejor utiliza otros métodos, que no incluyan a Bra..... 

Goten.pero no entiendes......... 

Trunks.NO...... SI ENTIENDO.......... y te quería ayudar, pero no me esperaba esto..... 

Goten.la respuesta era que no....... 

Trunks.Y quieres que te crea?? Ya entendí, por qué cuidabas tanto a mi hermana, claro... en cualquier momento te la ibas a coger, pero noooo no te lo voy a permitir..... 

Goten.no, ya neto es cierto, no la usaba...... tu crees que soy tonto, ya la hubiera dejado embarazada........... eso no es de esperar, pero lo he pensado mucho y............. no quiero lastimarla 

Trunks.QUEEE??? CÓMO QUE YA LA HUBIERAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA?? 

Goten.pues sí, eso es muy fácil.. la puedo violar y ya.... 

Trunks.A SÍ CLARO NO???? Así de fácil!! 

Goten.Tu que harías?? 

Trunks.digo....... no sé, ooooootra cosa 

Goten.haber........... ponte en mis zapatos......... qué harías en esta situación 

Trunks.pues, no sé........ los reunía y los mataba 

Goten.sí, como si fuera tan fácil.......... no?? 

Trunks.por qué?? 

Goten.la pandilla no es sólo con los que me reúno.... hay más en todas partes del mundo 

Trunks.Carajo.. pues no sé 

Goten.YA VEZ NO ES TAN FÁCIL 

Trunks.bueno entonces solo salte, diles que ya no quieres ser parte de la pandilla 

Goten.ESO HICE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE ENTRÉ BABOSO! 

Trunks.inténtalo de nuevo 

Goten.sí Trunks..... 

Trunks.neto, tal vez cambien de opinión 

Goten.si, aha....... 

Trunks.no me des el avión 

Goten.TÚ NUNCA HAZ ESTADO EN UNA PANDILLA, NO SABES CÓMO ES EL AMBIENTE AHÍ, así que no digas idioteces 

Trunks.no puede ser tan injusto 

Goten.pues sí Empezaron a idear planes de cómo sacar a Goten, si los denunciaban, mataban, madreaban, etc. Pasaron toda la tarde así hasta que decidieron ir a Kame House a ver a Maron (hija de Kurilin y Juu hachi gô [#18]). Al llegar, tocaron el timbre y la que abrió fue #18. 

#18.ash........ el hijo del gruñón y del tonto........ pasen, Maron esta en su cuarto, bueno eso supongo 

Trunks y Goten.gracias 

Pasaron y se fueron al cuarto de Maron. Al llegar vieron la puerta abierta, Maron estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo leyendo una revista y hablando por teléfono. Entonces Goten tocó la puerta. Maron reaccionó y terminó la conversación por teléfono. 

Maron. Hola chicos que hacen por aquí? 

Trunks. pues pasamos a verte, qué no podemos? 

Maron.Claro cuando quieran 

Goten.oye, qué tu mamá nos odia? 

Maron.No....... así es mamá... 

Goten.no nos recibe muy alegre que digamos 

Maron.Sí, así es con todos, hasta con mis novios..... siempre dice: mmm... el novio de Maron, ella está es su cuarto, bueno eso creo! 

Goten.ah...... vaya entonces no me preocupo 

Maron.Claro! 

Trunks.Ja...... imagínate! No llevarla bien con mi suegra 

Goten.TU SUEGRA!?! Ni madres, MÍ suegra... 

Trunks.ÓYEME! TÚ TIENES A BRA 

Goten.bueno, también Bulma es mi suegra 

Maron.OIGAN....... MÍ mamá NO es su suegra 

Goten.y por qué no? 

Maron.Porque yo lo digo 

Trunks.qué? no nos quieres? 

Maron.Sí, pero como AMIGOS, no como amantes 

Trunks.NO, NO, TU eres MÍ novia y Goten es tu amigo.. 

Goten.NO, NO, NO...... muy mal yo soy tu novio y Trunks tu amigo 

Trunks.NO, YO SOY SU NOVIO! 

Goten.YO! 

Trunks.YO! 

Goten.YO! 

Maron.CÁLLENSE!!!! 

Goten.verdad que me quieres más a mí 

Maron.NO! 

Trunks.ándele!! A mí es el que me quiere 

Maron.TAMPOCO! 

Trunks y Goten. eh? 

Maron.Ustedes son mis amigos y espero que lo sigamos siendo...... 

Trunks.bueno........... te cuento un secreto, así como amigos 

Maron.A ver cuéntame! 

Goten.qué secreto? 

Trunks.eh...... Maron necesitamos tu ayuda, Goten tiene un problema y quiero que me ayudes a sacarlo de eso.... 

Goten.QUÉ CÁLLATEEEEE!! No tengo ningún problema 

Trunks.ella es nuestra amiga y podemos confiarle esto 

Goten.NOOOO!!! 

Maron.Vamos Goten!! 

Goten.NO, lo prometiste Trunks! 

Trunks.ni modo, lo que pasa es que....... (fue interrumpido) 

Goten.dices algo y te suelto un madrazo baka! 

Trunks.mmm..... espérame tantito Maron! 

Trunks se acercaba a Goten y le daba un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al piso. Este se levantó y le contestó el golpe. Trunks terminó noqueándolo así que aprovechó para contarle a Maron lo de Goten. Le empezó a contar lo mismo que le dijo a Goten, sólo que abreviando lo más posible. 

Goten seguía inconsciente y le levantaron las mangas. 

Maron.WOW!! Pero para qué tanto tatuaje? 

Trunks.fue lo que dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que los tenía 

Maron.Vaya y cómo haremos que salga? 

En eso Goten se despierta y reacciona dándole otro golpe a Trunks. 

Trunks.WEY!! YA CÁLMATE! 

Maron.Goten........ que maneras hay de que te puedas salir de esa cosa.... 

Goten.qué...? le contaste..? 

Maron.Goten, sí me preocupa esto, créeme no se lo pienso decir a nadie 

Goten. mmm..... bueno a ti sí te creo, mis secretos nunca los haz contado... por eso no quería decirle nada a Trunks 

Trunks.bueno, ya perdóname!! 

Goten.la única forma de salirme, bueno seguir siendo de la pandilla, pero no ir a las reuniones y todo lo que hacemos.......... sería... teniendo hijos 

Maron.Tenlos conmigo 

Goten y Trunks.QUÉ, BAKA ESTÁS LOCA??? 

Maron.Qué tiene? 

Trunks.él sale con mi hermana y no quiero que la lastime, si sabe que él te dejo embarazada como crees que se sienta? 

Maron.bueno entonces que otra manera puede ser 

Trunks.Ya le dije que renunciara, que les dijera que ya no quiere ser parte de esa pandilla, pero no me hace caso 

Maron.Es una manera fácil 

Goten.NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Maron.Bueno inténtalo! 

Goten.NO SE PUEDE!! 

Maron.SÓLO INTÉNTALO, sino yo me encargo de que me dejes embarazada 

Goten.eh? 

Convencieron y planearon que Maron se quedara un tiempo en Capsule Corp. Para que estuviera protegida junto con Bra. 

Esa misma noche Trunks, Maron y Goten se pusieron alerta por si llegaba uno de los integrantes de la pandilla a su casa. Juntaron a Bra y Maron en un cuarto, mientras que Trunks las cuidaba. Trunks iba a realizar un trabajo como de 'guardaespaldas' de Goten ya que estaría sintiendo todo el tiempo su Ki, por si algo llegase a pasar. 

Era media noche y había reunión con la pandilla, esta vez Goten sí llevaba su uniforme completo. 

Goten.Némesis........ necesito hablar seriamente contigo 

Némesis.De qué? 

Goten.es urgente y será mejor que te sientes 

Némesis.Vaya... de qué se tratará? (se iban a un privado) 

Goten.mira.... no quiero tener hijos aún pero me voy a salir de la pandilla 

Némesis.JA...... sí claro wey 

Goten.neto, me voy a salir 

Némesis.No puedes 

Goten.no te estoy pidiendo permiso 

Némesis.Si te vas, tu novia muere 

Goten.grr....... no la toques 

Némesis.Escoge tu novia o tú 

Goten.(se acordaba que podía matarlo de un sólo golpe) bueno entonces sabes que yo te puedo matar.... ahora tu escoge tu vida o tu muerte..... 

Némesis.No me amenaces! 

Goten.claro que sí 

Némesis.Maldito.... (sacaba un celular, por su puesto robado y marcaba) Muerte...... mata a la novia de Goten y a su amiga.... 

Muerte.Eh....... Maron? 

Némesis.Sí....... AHORA 

Muerte.Enseguida señor 

Goten.estúpido..... (pateaba el teléfono) 

Némesis.QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA!?! 

Goten.me entero que le hicieron algo y te mato 

Némesis.Ja ja ja...... 

Goten.(en su mano se empezaba a formar una bola de energía) vez lo que tengo aquí..... esto te puede matar con tan sólo te toque..... 

Némesis.(se quedaba con ojos mega abiertos) p... pe-pero q-qué es..... es eso??? 

Goten.es una bola de energía 

Némesis.¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

Goten.no preguntes...... 

Némesis.De seguro es un truco y sólo me quieres impresionar..... ni ha de hacer algo.... 

Goten.quieres comprobarlo? 

Goten lanzó la bola hacia el pecho de Némesis, éste se medio quitó y llegó a dañarle el brazo dejándoselo inmóvil. Entonces Némesis entendió que era algo muy peligroso. 

Némesis.MALDITO!! 

Goten.te lo advertí.... 

Némesis.Casi me matas..... 

Goten.entonces déjame ir......... sino quieres que te destroce 

Némesis.(pensaba) 'lo dejaré ir, pero le dispararé haber si es tan fuerte' esta bien........ sólo por esto te dejaré salirte..... PERO NO VUELVAS JAMÁS...... 

Goten.claro de eso me encargaré... 

Goten le dio la espalada y no se preocupó de que lo atacaran por la espalada, entonces Némesis sacó de su pantalón una calibre 22, como de bolsillo. Se fijó cuantas balas tenía y luego le disparó en medio de la espalada. Goten como estaba distraído no sintió el movimiento de Némesis al dispararle, ni la bala llegar. Sólo sintió que algo le enterraban por la espalda y le salía por el frente, lo único que hizo fue caerse de rodillas, tocarse el pecho, el cual estaba sangrando. Se enojó, se volteó pero volvió a sentir otra apuñalada, pero en el brazo. El primer disparo le afectó tanto que cayó inconsciente, luego Némesis se le acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, vio que estaba completamente inconsciente y llamó a todos lo de la pandilla, e inmediatamente llegaron. 

Todos.Nos llamó señor? 

Némesis.Sí....... empiecen a golpear a Goten...... 

Todos.Pero señor... 

Némesis.HÁGANLO....... dijo que se saldría de la pandilla.. le disparé y parece inconsciente.... 

Entonces los que odiaban a Goten empezaron a golpearlo, luego lo sacaron de la cueva y le siguieron golpeando.  
  
Continuará --->  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado.. seguirá y seguirá.. ñe~~ dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


	4. Un final doloroso

**I want to die?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Sigan!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**[Capítulo 4. Un final doloroso]**  
  
Mientras en C.C. Trunks se quedó paralizado. 

Trunks.shit......... ya no siento el Ki de Goten........ no es posible.... lo perdí.... parece como si hubiera muerto 

Maron.QUÉEEE?? No es posible 

Trunks.si aunque estuviera inconsciente o dormido, sentiría su Ki, pero esta vez no siento nada....... diablos tendremos que hablarle al Sr. Goku 

Maron.Pero............ 

Trunks.lo sé, pero es nuestro amigo y de alguna manera hay que ayudarlo 

Maron.Ok........ pero no es muy tarde 

Trunks.Y QUÉ? 

En eso los de la pandilla ya habían dejado a Goten destrozado, sangraba a chorros, estaba completamente mal. 

Némesis.Eso tienes por salirte de la pandilla........ 

Muerte.Señor mando matar todavía a su novia y familia? 

Némesis.No...... con él basta, no creo que lo encuentren nunca o sí? 

Muerte.No, lo echaremos a un barranco 

Némesis.Cómo sea...... 

En C.C. 

Trunks. no contesta..... 

Goku.Mmm.... bueno? 

Trunks.señor Goku? Perdón por molestar tan tarde pero tenemos un problema... 

Goku.Qué, qué pasó?? 

Trunks.puede venir por favor....... y con su esposa 

Goku.Para qué, que pasa? 

Trunks.sólo hágalo de favor, no olvide a su esposa 

Goku.Bien (se teletransportó con todo y Milk) ya estoy aquí qué pasa? 

Trunks.Goten está en problemas 

Goku.Qué no está en la casa? 

Trunks.NO...... ponga a su esposa en la cama, aquí está mi hermana y Maron, las estoy cuidando... 

Goku.Por qué? 

Trunks le contó todo lo que pasaba a Goku y aparte de sorprenderse, se enojaba y empezaba a buscar a su hijo, pero no lo encontraba, ya estaba desesperado. 

Goku.Dónde sentiste por última vez el Ki de Goten? 

Trunks.pues como por el sur muy lejos de aquí 

Goku.Trataré de sentir presencias cercanas............................ (pasan unos minutos) diablos! Nada! Ni modo iré a preguntar a Dende dónde se encuentra 

Maron.Espere!! 

Goku.Qué pasa? 

Maron.En el brazo de Goten, venía una dirección tatuada 

Trunks.cúal era? 

Maron les decía mas o menos la dirección y Goku se marchaba volando hacia allá. 

Trunks.estás segura de que era esa 

Maron.Claro........ más o menos me la aprendí 

Trunks.bien de todos modos hablaré a su celular no vaya ser que esté jugándonos una broma 

Maron.Bien.... 

Mientras que Trunks le marcaba al celular de Goten, nadie le contestaba, aparte de que estaba apagado, se lo adueñaba Némesis, con todo un sin fin de cosas más. 

Goku llegó a la dirección que le habían dado y notó que habían puros jóvenes menores de 25 años vestidos de la misma manera, parecía como si hubieran regresado de algún lado. 

En eso Bruno (recuerdan al principio del fanfic a este simpático personaje que mete la pata con Trunks y hace que sospeche más sobre Goten?) ve a Goku y reconoce que es el padre de Goten, así que se escapa y llega hasta él sin que nadie lo viera. 

Bruno.Señor Goku? 

Goku.Sí??? Bruno??? Y tú qué haces aquí 

Bruno.No grite señor, le diré dónde está su hijo 

Goku.Qué...... tu sabes dónde está? 

Bruno.Sí pero por favor no grite y no haga ningún ruido por más pequeño que sea 

Goku.Mmmm...... esta bien 

Se iban escondiéndose por las calles para que no lo vieran. Luego después de mucho caminar llegaron al camino de la carretera y vieron el barranco. En frente de ellos venían Némesis y sus discípulos mas cercanos, o sea Muerte y otros dos. 

Bruno.Fuuuck ahí está Némesis, regresemos, regresemos 

Goku.Qué quién es Ne.. como se llame 

Bruno.Es el que creo la........ pandilla y aparte es el jefe principal de todos 

Goku.Vaya se ve que es débil 

Bruno.Qué cómo puede decir eso es el más fuerte de todos 

Goku.Hasta de Goten? 

Bruno.Bueno no, le gana fácilmente 

Goku.Ja, lo sabía 

Bruno.Pero regresemos antes de que nos vea 

Goku.Mm....... no...... ven (lo tomó de la playera y empezó a levitar) 

Bruno.Qué? pero qué está pasando? 

Goku.Estamos volando 

Bruno se quedó inmóvil, no quería caerse, luego vio que sobrepasaban a Némesis y los demás y aterrizaban a un kilómetro. Luego Bruno le empezó a explicar lo que había pasado con Goten y le especificó el camino de dónde lo enterraron. 

Goku.Qué???? esos malditos los voy a matar!!! 

Bruno.No espere, primero saquemos a Goten... pero por favor no vaya a hacer ningún tipo de aspavientos. 

Goku.Qué por qué? 

Bruno.Porque Goten no tenía una buena cara que digamos cuando lo enterraron, pero traté de impedir que lo golpearan de esa manera, pero soy más débil que ellos y me hubieran matado 

Goku.Bueno te compadezco pero ayúdame a sacar a Goten de aquí 

Bruno.Ok 

Goku y Bruno empezaron a cavar hasta que vieron una bolsa blanca con un bulto dentro. Lo sacaron y vieron a Goten en muy mal estado. 

Goku.Pero, pero qué le hicieron a mi hijo?!?!? 

Bruno.Señor, por favor no vaya a gritar, voy a poner la tierra de nuevo en su lugar 

Goku.Malditos... y después de esto todavía lo van a seguir molestando? 

Bruno.No, ellos ya lo marcaron como muerto y no van a molestarlo nunca más... ni a su familia ni a nadie 

Goku.Bueno saquémoslo de aquí 

Bruno.Pero no conozco por aquí y no se regresar más que siguiendo la carretera 

Goku.No te preocupes, sólo toca mi hombro, lo llevaremos a la torre Karin 

Bruno.Y eso qué es? Un hospital? 

Goku.Tú nada más ven 

Bruno aceptó y puso una mano en el hombro de Goku e inmediatamente se teletransportaron a la torre Karin. Al llegar Bruno se quedó impactado y Goku le pidió semillas del ermitaño. Karin se las dio pero le aclaró que Goten estaba muerto y que ya no podía comerlas. Entonces Goku decidió ir con Dende y dejó a Bruno con Karin para que le explicara dónde estaba. 

Goku llegó con Dende y éste empezó a transmitir una especie de energía a Goten para revivirlo. Goten empezó a abrir sus ojos y se quedó atónito al ver que se encontraba en la Plataforma Celestial. 

Goten.qué, qué hago aquí? 

Goku.Tienes que explicar muchas cosas Goten... 

Goten.(lo vio con cara de '¿Por qué a mí?') pero... yo... estaba... y ahora estoy... 

Goku.Lo sé... lo sé todo de ti...... lo de estos tatuajes (le levantaba las mangas) lo de la pandilla, lo de tu novia Bra y muchas cosas más... 

Goten.pero..... quién te....... 

Goku.Se dice el pecado no el pecador... 

Goten.mmmm......... Trunks no? 

Goku.Conste que yo no dije nada.... 

Goten.bien............... me las va a pagar.... 

Goku.Bueno y......... qué hago con tu amigo Bruno 

Goten.lo trajiste? 

Goku.Él me ayudó a encontrarte y desenterrarte 

Goten.ehm............. pues llévalo a la cueva....... 

Goku.A dónde? 

Goten.al lugar de escondite de la pandilla..... 

Goku.O-k......... TÚ quédate aquí....... Dende explícale por qué... llevaré a tu amigo a la cueva esa... 

Goku bajo donde Karin y se llevó a Bruno, mientras que Dende le explicaba lo que había pasado. 

Dende.Goten........ sabes por qué moriste? 

Goten.npi...... 

Dende.De lo que vi...... el tipo con el que fuiste a decirle que ya no ibas a estar en la pandilla, te disparó por la espalda y por el brazo, pero la de la espalda tocó tu corazón y por eso caíste muerto. Luego todos los de la pandilla te empezaron a patear  


Goten.wow........ me hubiera gustado verlo... 

Dende.No seas estúpido......... moriste!! 

Goten.pero ya estoy vivo! 

Dende.(típica gota) ese no es el caso!! 

Goten.mira después de esto van a creer que estoy muerto y me dejarán libre para siempre... tenía que arriesgarme 

Dende.NOOOOOOO.... no te arriesgaste.... estuviste distraído y por eso te dispararon.... 

Goten.ok..... pero no se lo digas a nadie....... diré que me atacaron por la espalda.. 

Dende.(otra vez la gota) no es lo mismo? Digo, si te atacaron fue porque no sentiste su presencia, ya que estabas DISTRAIDO! 

Goten.ok, ok, ok.... no te enojes....... ya pasó, supéralo... 

Dende.mmm..... (en eso llegó Goku) 

Goku.bueno... ya llegué, desmayé al chico para que creyera que no había pasado nada.... 

Goten.pero va a ver que no estoy en la pandilla 

Goku.Mmm........ bueno....... lo desmayé y punto... 

Goten.bien... 

Goku.y qué tienes que decir? 

Goten.de qué? 

Goku.¿Por qué estás en una pandilla? 

Goten.eh.... fue algo repentino.... 

Goku.GOTEN!!! 

Goten.eh....... pues........ es una larga historia..... 

Goku.Vente..... mejor vámonos......... gracias Dende!! 

Goku puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Goten y se teletransportaron a casa de Trunks, donde Bra y Milk seguían dormidas.  
Al llegar, Goku les contó lo que había pasado a Maron y a Trunks, primero se asustaron, pero luego agradecieron que estuviera vivo.  
Por fin nadie se enteró de lo que había pasado, Bruno guardó el secreto de por vida. Trunks y Maron nunca volvieron a tocar el tema. Goten fue quitándose los tatuajes poco a poco. MUUUY dolorosamente, pero cada vez tenía menos. Después de 3 o 4 años puedo quitarse completamente los tatuajes y el pedazo de acero, tuvo que hacerse una operación, que aparte a escondidas y costosa, también dolorosa.  
Aunque perdió mucha sangre, la recuperó con implantes y muchos líquidos^^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Quiero decirles que esta historia esta hecha en base a un programa de televisión que veía en la noche La 'Escuela del Vicio' y quise crear un fanfic que incluyera a Goten en una pandilla. Fue terminada a las 10:29pm del miércoles 20 de junio de 2001. vaya que felicidad jamás le encontré un fin.. de hecho esta fumadísimo el final ajajajXDD pero por lo menos pude expresar mis sentimientos hacia las pandillas y loque sé de ellas. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
